Over the years, many devices and attachments have been designed for incorporation either as an integral part of a gasoline engine or as an attachment thereto for providing a better vaporization and mixing of the gas-air combustion mixture to provide improved engine operation as well as improved fuel consumption.
Typical devices of this type are those illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,396,054; 1,450,550; 1,456,135; 1,869,262; 1,882,966; 1,969,202; 2,028,937; 2,051,556; 2,415,668; 2,498,190; 3,615,296; 3,834,367.
While many of the devices of this type do offer a degree of improvement, the improvement has not been such as to warrant their wide acceptance. Further, many of them undesirably contained moving parts and variously configurated sheet metal fingers and the like which are relatively easily bent and distorted, as well as structures that require an integrated engine design to accommodate the same.